20 Little Pieces of the Heart
by Iola Aislin
Summary: Athrun is a prince from a war-craze-and-hungry-for-more-power kingdom and he has his eyes set on a certain blonde, who is desperate for some peace. On the eve of a blue moon, their wheels of fate started turning. REVISED.


**Revision COMPLETE!** Next update is delayed a little _**more**_ later because of this. I'm not exactly sure when either.

**Note:** An adaptation of the manga, "Zettai Heiwa Daisakusen".

**Modifications:** Cagalli has LONG HAIR, Kira is NOT her twin

**Expectations:** OOCs, semi-AU

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own GS/GSD nor ZHD.

**1****st**** Piece**

A prince from space and a princess from Earth. What kind of relationship do they share?

**o.0.o**

At a certain time and place, there were two kingdoms who continued to fight each other for countless generations. Prince Athrun Zala of the PLANT kingdom on space, personally commands the ZAFT special elite forces. He is extolled as the child of prodigy. The fate of the world is believed to be likely in his hands. Princess Cagalli Yula Athha of the ORB kingdom on Earth, devotes herself to healing the war victims. She is revered as the goddess of peace, but a frail one at that.

One day, the two appealed to both their parents and the citizens of the two kingdoms. . .

_"Father, Mother, and all citizens. Please, hear us out…"_

_"…Actually, we love each other. So please, stop the war and approve of our relationship!"_

King Patrick Zala of PLANT kingdom and King Uzumi Nara Athha of ORB kingdom, being doting fathers as they were, were completely against it at first. But in the end, they lost to the two young people's enthusiasm, and agreed on peace. The young couple received blessings from all the citizens of both kingdoms and were happily engaged.

A week after the announcement King Zala and King Uzumi had come onto terms, also as a sign of peace, about building two residences solely for the young couple. Heliopolis was built by the ORB kingdom near the PLANT kingdom and on earth, the Arcangel, which was built by the PLANT kingdom near the ORB kingdom. From time to time, the couple go from Heliopolis to Arcangel, whether it's occasional reasons or not.

Since then, there's been nothing but peace between the two kingdoms. However,…

**_*At Arcangel_**

"Hey!" Athrun blurted in a husky voice when Cagalli smacked his hand away, for the third time, from hers the moment they were out of sight from the merry crowd on the other side of the glass door. "What's with that attitude?" Athrun asked, his brows meeting.

"You're obviously showing your hatred for me. Even a gentle guy like me _will_ get mad, you know." He continued to spout as he trailed behind the young blonde who was walking even more briskly than before, urging to lose the _annoying_ yet undeniably attractive prince. Looking at her from behind, he could already tell how soft her golden locks was and how much he wanted to thread his fingers through it for the last couple of weeks.

"You're not one to talk." Cagalli said in her usual tough tone. "Please stop holding my hand when we are in public. It is cowardly to do things like that because you know that I cannot shake you off."

"Isn't that alright? After all, we are engaged."

Athrun made a little jerk back when the princess suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned to face him at a full angle. She cocked an eyebrow when his emerald orbs met her hazel ones, and at the same time, resting her slender hands on her hips. "It's not _al_right. I'm not dating you because I love you."

And with that, the frail princess resumed on her brisk walking, heading for _their_ chamber.

Three weeks ago, a call via hologram appeared in Cagalli's room. Surprisingly it was the PLANT's prince and he claimed that he had contacted her for a specific reason. Athrun asked her if she could meet with him but Cagalli refused.

A day later, Athrun went to earth despite Cagalli's warning that she'll tell officials _secretly_ if he still dared come to ORB. Like a thief in the night, he managed to get to Cagalli's veranda and there, under the shimmering blue moon, the two met and conversed in person. The prince of PLANT kingdom proposed to her a marriage agreement, stating that if both of them were to be in some kind of an intimate relationship then there was a huge possibility that it will help end the war. And without ever having second thoughts nor contemplations, Cagalli agreed to the blue-haired prince's [weird] proposal.

Cagalli's door closed with a loud bang just metres away from the tall but lean prince. A moment later, Athrun followed and started turning the knob on the door clockwised.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Athrun came in through the mahogany door with a demanding-for-an-answer question, and found Cagalli halfway done unzipping her light green dress. Athrun quickly turned and faced the other wa, his face turning into a shade of red.

"You _are_ the commander and admiral of the enemy army _which_ inflicted so many pain upon us. Not even half of my hatred can fill the deepest ocean. So, there is no way I can come to love you." Responding to him, Athrun took it as she has covered herself up and ready to deal with him.

When he came to face around, Cagalli had her hazel orbs narrowed into slits and her hands resting on her perfectly curved hips, again. A low chuckle emitted behind his lips. She is indeed one tough princess to handle.

"For your information _honey_, I don't have the slightest feelings for you either."

They both stood there for a moment, eyes fixed on each other.

"Anyways," Athrun said, facing his back on the princess and heading for the door, "you're not so innocent yourself either. People praise you as the _Goddess of Peace_, yet you are an active participant of the war. Don't think I don't know about you leading the Desert Dawn in our territory in Africa."

Just before Athrun could reach the door knob, a pillow hit him on the back of his head.

"You bastard!" Cagalli exclaimed in a shouting voice. "The reason I lent a hand to the Desert Dawn was because of _you_. You. The likes of you." Her slender hands were balled into fists at her side, shivering in anger. "You and your fucking gundam army attacked the poor and helpless country, killing all civilians…mercilessly killing both _women_ and _children_…claiming the land as your own…leaving no future for the ones left behind. You…"

Her soft velvety voice began to shake and tears quickly built up behind her eyelids, threatening to fall any time soon. She bowed her head, hiding half of her face with her bangs in case it starts trailing down.

However, holding back the tears with all her might was not enough. A bead of tear trailed down her rosy cheek but she quickly swiped it away before the emerald eyed prince could catch a glimpse of her _weak_ side.

Cagalli took a step back when she heard footsteps coming towards her and an approaching shadow from her downcast view.

"Don't touch me with those hands of yours!" She bellowed in a harsh tone. "You killed so many people of my country. Don't ever touch me with those _filthy_ hands."

A sting of pain hit him right on the chest. It's true that he had killed innumerable amount of civilians, but it was never his wish nor intention. He was simply following orders from his King. His father. Whose words were absolute. Whoever defies him will suffer tremendous punishment. Even him, the next ruler of PLANT Kingdom, if ever tries to defy the current king could be disowned and vanished.

Regaining her tranquil composure, Cagalli gestured towards the door but before she knew it, she was already lying on her back on the humungous bed. All she could remember was a strong, firm hand had grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back and threw her down on the bed.

"Don't get too cheeky!" When she opened her eyes, she was met by a pair of piercing emerald orbs looking down at her.

Athrun was standing a few inches from the bed. His eyes were narrowed into fine slits and his hands were balled into fists. She was frightened.

The young couple never did actually _see_ each other. The princess was like a prisoner in her own kingdom - confined within the walls of the vast ORB mansion. And in the prince's case, it was either he's in his space suit with a tinted visor helmet on, or maneuvering the destructive Infinite Justice Gundam from the inside. They never saw each other until that one blue moon evening.

Cagalli tried to get up but a pair of firm hands rested upon her bony shoulders, restraining her from moving even an inch. The blue haired prince was now on top of her. "If you still hate me no matter what, I guess it's impossible to ask for your cooperation. In that case, I'll have you do as I want." Athrun said coldly.

"Let me go." She struggle under him, but her efforts were fruitless. She was pinned down to the bed and on top of her was a 139 lbs prince. What can a 102 lbs princess like her do?

"I'll call someone!" Cagalli threatened when she found her strength draining to nothingness.

His lips curved into a smile and a low smirk emitted from his lips. "Fine with me. Try calling someone then." A second smirk followed. "But I do wonder what will happen if people find out that we are actually at each other's neck. It seems that there are still a lot of people in the public who haven't had enough fighting."

His handsome face came closer to her inch by inch, the playful smile still plastered on his face.

And whispered to her ear, "War might happen again."

But the playful smile he had on didn't linger long. The moment he pushed himself up to see the usual reaction he gets from the frail princess, he receive what he least expected.

The only princess of ORB was known to be a one tough princess. Not one suitor, in the past 12 years of her life, had actually managed to live through her attitude and rude manners. Well, it was just _rumours_ - not until he started living with her under the same roof. The past two weeks had proven the rumours to be true. Ever since living with her, she had given him nothing but piercing glares, cold shoulders, rude attitudes, etc.

One look at her and you see a vulnerable and frail, kind-hearted blonde princess that could shatter with one touch but once you've stayed under the same roof with her even if it's just a day or less, the picture-perfect image you had of her is not even a millimetre close.

Athrun loved teasing her. He finds pleasure in teasing his fiancée. Everytime he does, he's met with her golden orbs shimmering in fury and her face flustered with anger. It indeed seemed that this _princess_ is one tough chick after all. It also seemed that no soul is able to shatter this princess into pieces.

He always found her reactions amusing and his self smiling while watching her retreating back. It was always like that, but the moment he set his eyes back on the princess, his smile faded into a frown.

Tears were pooling behind her closed eyelids and then rivers of tears started trailing down.

The _rumours_ also proved to be wrong.

The princess who was lying under him never looked so fragile. . .until that day. Watching her drowned in tears, he never regretted saying anything. . .until that day. Until that day, he never saw her so vulnerable and weak. So helpless.

He only thought of teasing her around a little - try and break her "tough" act just once. He was so sure he'd also find himself smiling when she finally breaks down, but he was not. More than half of him regretted the words he picked.

With a clicked of his tongue, Athrun left the room in a swift.

**o.0.o**

***Please** _excuse_ the grammatical **errors**. _English_ is **not** my first language and I'm still _learning_ it.

Stick around for updates AsuCaga fanatics! Until next time~

**READ!!!**

It's been confirmed that Athrun and Cagalli **DID NOT SEPERATE**. Athrun did NOT get together with Meyrin! This is official! Here:

The creator of Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny made an appearance on television excusing himself for not making it clear that Athrun had returned to Cagalli at the end, with an Orb uniform. The director of the show, Fukuda, then created two AMC's (anime music clips) where he made this clear to fans who had missed the airing of this report. The two AMC's are known as Reason and Akatsuki no Kuruma. The links to these respective videos will be placed below. Their authenticity is proven towards the end with Fukuda's signature and Sunrise's approval. .com/watch?v=eHqOC...e=channel_page .com/watch?v=bOLyIujhcqY

This is from: .com/wiki/Cagalli -At the end of Gundam SEED Destiny information.

Spread the word people!


End file.
